Who are you?
July 13, 2015 I was just playing roblox Murder nothing weird was happening, but some glitches happened that I've never seen.. Like My body was floating in the air.. I went to my friend's VIP server with some other people in it Nobody could join in right? Well That's what I thought. A couple of mins later This dude joined named "Please_noplease," I said who are you the same time he said it... I was a bit creeped out but that is just normal me. :/ I said, "No you tell me." He said Well I could but why?" Then my friend thought this was funny and said "I'M UR MOM LOL." I thought that was just cringe... He left saying, "Gabby this won't be the last time you see me." At that point I was scared to death because he knew my real name. My friends said "Who was that??" I said, "Idk." _______________________________________________________________________________________ July 14, 2015 I looked on my friend requests and he added me! But he didn't look right.. He changed! I saw his shirt... It had blood on it. I blocked him but I did join his game for a because I am dumb. He joined and I said," WHO ARE YOU?" He refreshed me and said, "Enjoy." My avatar was black and my screen went black my PC turned off. I can't log onto my roblox acc...I knew it was him but I wondered who he is. _______________________________________________________________________________________ July 15, 2016 A year has passed, I forgot about The creepy dude, I somehow logged onto roblox, Got new friends! Soon I got more and more and more followers! I was so happy! Some days I would check my followers. I made my own game! It wasn't that good. :/ Still I played it, Then a girl named, Coolest_girlEVER123 said "Gee is it really you?" I said,"I think I remember you.." It was the girl from murder in the VIP server! Then she said, "Remember that creepy dude, who you ask who are you?" I remembered what he did..."Yes.. He crashed my game and my PC.." I said. "Oml he did that to me too once, this was when you quitted for a while." She said has he joined! We both turned and looked in fear. He said, "Who are you?" "..." Coolest_girlEVER123 sad. Then I said, "Okay, STOP!" "What am I doing? Well you see you are my target and Laruen." Said please_noplease "WTH HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??" Said Laruen in fear. "I know everything about my targets, and when I have a target I want them..." Said please_noplease. At that point I was just mad, "STOP PRANKING US!" I said. "see you tomorrow >;)" He said. _______________________________________________________________________________________ July 16, 2016 "Hi Laruen! :D" I said in a game with her, "Hi gee!" She said. "Do you think we should do some research on that dude?" She said, "Well... Ok..." I said. So we went on roblox wiki and saw that he was one of the scariest players on roblox! "It is said that he finds his targets and then scare them a bit then hack the PC that they have or phone and find out all the stuff about you." I read. "OML AHHH!" Laruen said. We joined his game but there was something weird, there was a sword then he joined and I quickly took it, as he said, "Oh you found my sword." Then I looked at it then he took it. I read more on wiki. "He can be destroyed, however only the most powerful ones can stop him. It is said that the powerful ones join a game but he never looks at what his target is playing! The game is called Save yourself." I read. "HEY FREAK JOIN US IF YOU WANT!" I said as I joined Save Yourself. I joined in and then he joined. He said, "Why is there black dust?.. Uh oh....I can't leave.." "HA TAKE THAT" I said as he turned into black dust. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M THE ONE WHO HUANTS DREAMS, I'M THE ONE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU, I AM... He said as he faded away. "He's gone." I said. Then a girl faded up in front of me, I remember her she was the one who asked me Who I am once then I said I'm gee and she said I'm Sunny :D. She said to me, "Thank you from saving me from darkness, I needed you, I knew it was you who could save me!" "Sunny, What happened??" I asked, "Darkness came to hurt light and I made a deal with him, That'll he will control me if he left light alone, and only one person could save me was you, This is my place btw." She said smiling as I hugged her. And then she faded away, as I looked at my friend. "Thank you for being my friend" I said. "I will never ask this.." She said "You'll never say who are you?" I smiled saying then I left. The End. :)